Wendy Marvell
Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War Prologue Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships Alliance 4th Division 'Carla' Byakuya Kuchiki Like all Fairy Tail members see the rest of the Alliance, Wendy sees Byakuya as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. As he is her commander, she follows his orders and is respectful towards him, as such she is loyal to him as shown when she stopped Nirgge Parduoc from pursuing him, while he was going up Hakobe mountain to confront Barragan Louisenbarn, for attacking the Jupiter Squad (which included her two guild members Bisca and Alzack Connell). This is loyalty is shown again, after she defeated Nirgge she headed towards the summit to help him, as well as showed concern for him, when he was attacked by the Second Kazekage, Shamon, she yelled out of worried. In turn Byakuya sees Wendy, as a valued soldier and a loyal comrade. He has shown to be impress with her determination as such, when Carla attempted to get her out of the war, she decided to fight with her friends, which surprised him. He also wished her luck facing facing Nirgge and her was grateful for her assistance, showing how much trust he has in her. After the Battle of Mt Hakobe she was visited by him and when he mentioned that if he had a child with his wife Hisanna that he would've wanted one just like her. He also mentions that she has a lot confidence and spirit than some Soul Reapers lack. Cana Alberona Usopp [[Bisca Connell|'Bisca Connell']] Alzack Connell Medical Division Shizune Coalition Powers and Abilities As a Dragon Slayer, trained by an actual dragon, Wendy is a naturally powerful wizard. In spite of being less violent then her fellow Dragon Slayers, Wendy is one of two Dragon Slayers who has been stated to have limitless potential along with Rogue Cheney, which puts them with the Acts of Order in terms of potential power. Chitsujo, the founder of the Allied Forces and one of the strongest characters in the series, even stated that she has the potential to surpass most of the fighters in the Allied Forces because of her particular brand of magic. Wendy has certainly shown herself to have that kind of potential, having defeated Gedatsu, a priest under the command of the former god of Skypeia, Eneru. Later, during the Mt. Hakobe Arc, Wendy easily defeated Nirgge Parduoc, a Fraccion under the command of Baraggan Louisenbarn, the 2nd Espada. Her power when dealing the finally blow was enough to terrify Charlotte Chulhorne, another Fraccion under Baraggan's command. Chulhorne, later commented that her power was as great as his leaders'. She later in the same a Haki Power attack from Vice Admiral Bastille which impressed the later and most impressive is that she able fight on par and nearly defeat Baraggan Louisenbarn. Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same type of Magic as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even just a kiss to heal other people and she can counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. * Armor (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. ** Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen) : A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. * Sky Dragon Iron Fist * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Team Natsu